The Best Damn Fic
by KawaiGurlPep
Summary: Cassaandra did sumthing bad in her past & is now in the witnes protecsion program. She has to go 2 Forks b4 finally starting a new life at hogwrts & brings a few new friends. Theres sumthing wrong with every1 dyeing & she has to fix it b4 its 2 late!


AN - Hery everyone! My name is KawaiGurlPep & I live in the us (not giving out my info sorry!) Ill get 2 the point this is my 1st time writing so please b nice I want to become a writer 1 day I kno that its my gawd (I dont wanna affend ne1 out there gomen) givin talent say wut u want but I kno Ill get better I just hav 2 praktise my typin may not b all that gr8 but I have a good story 2 tell & nothing ne1 says is gonna stop me on my way 2 sukses! Daddy got me into a good prep school so soon itll be my time 2 shine! This isnt a xover cuz im going to hogarts a little l8ter. srry im tryin to not get used 2 chtspk.

~`'~`'~`'~`'

Forks was the most retarded name ive ever herd in my entire life. But I, Cassaandra Flames Hikari Yagami had to move to that stupeid city as a part of the witnes protection program. It was a pain in the ass because I was half japanese and half white, and that's whyy I have two middle names. The white side of me wasnt used to traveling, but my asian side was really used to it, so I was half tired. My saffire eyes wandered over the emereld forests that surrounded, like a billion percent of the area. I didn't like it. The sky was a gloomy overcast, which made me not like this place any more. (Siriusly, add a monkey and it would be like a rainforest over here.) My perfect (sorry its tru) sunkissed skin needed sunlite. Hopefullyy the beach wouldn't suck as much. I huffed cuz I was pissed for the hundredth time that day. I couldnt wait to get to britain so I could attend my new school but Forks was a necessity stop along the way.

"Cheer up Cassandra1! It's only until we go to eurpe." she siad annyingly.

"CASSIE!" I corrected.

My mom smiled shyly from the driver's seat of our sexyy strawberry musthang. It only made me madder since she was normally depressed and I was the one who was all smiles w/straite whit teeth. She brushed my perfect wavy gold hair out of my face. I swatted her hand away but not hard because that would be mean.

"This sucks horse junk."

"IT DOES NOT YOU LITTLE BITCH GAWD (no afense) THATS WHAT I GET FOR TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!1"

"DONT EVEN TALK ABOUT IT IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" I cried and opened the car door and jumped out while it was still going but I didnt care because I knew it wouldnt hurt me because I was spacial but I cnt tell u about that rite now.

I got up and straightened my size 0 pink skirt w/gold glitter cuz it rode up my but but it was ok cuz I was wearing booty shorts underneath and had a gr8 but. Before I would have been mad if my favorite pink shirt with the frilly sleeves that said bitch I'M the princess got grassstanes messed up but it was ok cuz mom owed me a new wardrobe and manicure cuz it was already 2 days old. Yuvk!

"You muse be new here!" a boy said behind me. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a sexier version of Taylor Swift?" (I luv her! no hobo) I turned around and gasped because this major hottie was checking me out. He had bronze skin and pale hair wich looked like it had body glitter on. I kinda had a mini panick attack cuz I though he was a faggot.

"you have dirt on your nails!" I blurt and he looked close to his nailz. "I don't see anything."

Thank gawd (u get it bi now) he wasnt gayy or he would have looked at them from a distence you kno that gai pose the boys do. His topaz eyes looked my skinny but curvy body and I giggled and blushed cuz he was so kawai! squee!

"Must have ben a trick of light." I waved. He blushed wen I seid thaht but tried 2 hide it.

"Anyway I'm Edward." he reached out to shake hands with me. I took his hand and it was so cold and hard!1 it was hot out and the perfect thing, but it still sorta scared me.

"OMG Why is you're hand so cold!" I creamed and put his hand to my face because it was really really hot.

Edward turned his head shyly and looked at me with his smexyy topaz eyes and did this smoldery thingy that made me melt even though his hand was still against my cheek.

"It's because I'm a"

"Edward! Where the fuck are you?"

"Shit!" he pulled a piece of paPER FROM HIS POCKET andvhanded it to me and ran away.

It sounded like a dumb brunette bitch was hounding his ass and already I knew that I would have to break them up cuz she sounded like a psykko.


End file.
